wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeikfried
Zeikfried (or Siegfried) is a major antagonist in the Wild Arms series. Wild Arms *Name: Zeikfried (Siegfried in Wild Arms 3) *Japanese Name: ジークフリード *Age: Unknown (Over 1000 years old) *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Race: Metal Demon *Birthplace: Hiades *Weapon: Glumzamber Zeikfried is the leader of the Quarter Knights and the main antagonist of Wild Arms along with Mother. He only appears as a boss twice, but also appears in two different forms. The first of these is Motherfried and the second is Zeik Tuvai. Early on, Zeikfried's loyalty to Mother is unquestionable. His original goal is reviving her, and he accepts Mother's orders above all else, such as in the decision for Boomerang to become a Quarter Knight. However, when Mother reveals that she was the one who destroyed the demon's home planet, Hiades, and plans do the same to Filgaia, Zeikfried decides she must be destroyed. When Rudy, Jack, and Cecilia attack the Photosphere, Zeikfried appears disguised in a blue robe, and claims that he wants to help them defeat Mother. He aids them by unlocking the defensive system in the Photosphere and guides the party to where the Tear Drop lies and in it cuts off both the Photosphere and Mother's power supply, leading to Mother's defeat. After the party retreats from the Photosphere and boards the Sweet Candy, the Quarter Knights appear and reveals his role in the defeat of Mother. He also claims that he will rule Filgaia with the use of the Dark Tear Drop to eliminate the Guardians. Later, at the Gate Generator, he challenges the group to a battle, but is beaten. As his trump card, he causes the generator to overload, which creates a black hole that engulfs everything it touches. He himself is swallowed by it, but ends up in the throne room of the Photosphere. There he meets a deformed Mother, who absorbs him. His last plan makes use of the space station, Malduke. Under Mother's influence, he attempts to destroy Filgaia with Malduke's weapon. Rudy, Jack, and Cecilia defeat him, however, and halt the effects of the device. As a last-ditch effort to destroy the team, Zeikfried returns on the Dimensional Elevator as Zeik Tuvai, but is unsuccessful. Zeik Tuvai functions and attacks in a very similar fashion to Amplifiers. Wild Arms Skills Gate Generator Zeikfried is faced for the first time in Gate Generator, At the moment he planned to use the Ray of Darkness Tear to destroy Ray Line, seal of guardians that protects Filgaia * LEVEL: ? * HP: 22500 * MP: ?? * EXP: 15000 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Zeik Impulse, Negative Rainbow, Glumzamber Malduke Zeikfried is faced for the second time in Malduke, Zeikfried (under Mother's influence) attempted to use Malduke's weapon to destroy Filgaia, however he was thwarted by Rudy, Jack and Cecilia. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 30000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 50000 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Negative Rainbow, Hi-Shield, Zeik Impulse Malduke / Dimensional Elevator |eikfried is faced for the last time in Malduke dimensional elevator, Now about the identity of Zeik Tuvai, completely dominated by Mother, wants to kill the heroes, causing a collapse in the teleportation system. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 50000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 00 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Proton Beam, Hi-Heal, Sleep, Silence Wild Arms 3 In this game, Zeikfried appears with the name Siegfried. In battle, Siegfried retains his weapon, Glumzamber, and the attacks Sieg Impulse and Negative Rainbow. He also appears in an alternate battle form, Dragna Sieg. The Prophets believe the only ones who can save Filgaia in its current state are the Demons. The Demons were destroyed long ago, but the Prophets realized they could revive one using the knowledge in the artificial library, Hyades. In order to do this, they had to find a suitable host to fill the Demon Spear with life force from the Guardians. The host they eventually chose was none other than Janus Cascade. After the Spear gathered enough energy, the ghostly figure of Siegfried appeared. Janus battled with him, but was defeated, and Siegfried materialized once again. Siegfried planned for all of Filgaia to become a Demon planet using Nanomachines. With the Prophets, Siegfried activated a flying fortress, Deus ex Machina, and planned to spread Nanomachines from that base. While on the base, he wonders if it was another demon that took the Yggdrasil Generator, and he comes to the conclusion that it was a Dream Demon. After Leehalt Alcaste is defeated, he takes matters into his own hands and battles Virginia's group. Virginia and crew, however, were victorious in battle against him, stopped the spread of the Nanomachines, and destroyed the Deus ex Machina. As a last attempt to overpower the team, he merged with a Wyvern and became Dragna Sieg. He was conquered by Lombardia. Wild Arms 5 Zeikfried, or at least, busts that are designed in his likeness, appear at the entrance to the Extra Challenge stages within the FBC Network Studio in Laila Belle. Known attacks As Zeikfried: *Glumzamber *Zeik Impulse *Negative Rainbow *Hi-Shield As Zeik Tuvai: *Proton Beam *Fatal Blow *Sleep *Confusion *Hi-Heal *Glumzamber Nemesis (In ACF) *Ein Sof Owl (In ACF) *Dark Spear (In ACF) Trivia The name of Zeikfried's sword is more properly rendered as "Gram-Zanber', as it's shown on Volsung's weapon in Wild Arms 5. In Norse mythology, Gram was the cursed sword that Sigurd (also known as Siegfried) used to kill the dragon Fafnir. This reference was lost in the English localizations of Wild Arms. 'Zanber' may be a stylized rendering of zanba, as in zanbatou. While they were historically just extremely long swords, most zanbatou in fiction are enormous broad blades attached to pole-like hilts. Category:Metal Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Wild Arms 3 characters Category:Bosses Category:Cameos Category:Quarter Knights Category:Wild Arms Bosses